You Belong With Me
by Muzica95
Summary: This is my first fanfic of The Outsiders so be gentle with me. This is a song fic of Taylor's song of "You Belong With Me", my OC is in love with Sodapop but he loves Sandy or does he? Not that good of a summary I know but its good I promise, enjoy!


I was sitting in the Curtis house in the living room sitting down at the coffee table doing my homework with Ponyboy, while we were doing our homework Sodapop was leaning up against the wall with the phone to his ear.

"No, Sandy baby it was a joke!"  
I sighed and shuck my head, no one understood his sense of humor like I do

I meet the Curtis family when I was eight, my dad and I moved down to Tulsa when my mom died in a crash from a drunk driver ramming into her head first killing her instantly.  
Ponyboy was the only kid who didn't pick on me and who became my first friend, he also introduced me to his family and friends and ever since then we've been close as could be. We are neighbors.

"Hey, Amy! Are you paying attention?" I looked over at a bit of an annoyed Ponyboy, "Sorry." I smiled at him while he shuck his head and chuckled until he looked over at his brother Sodapop and sighed. "Sandy, again?" "Yup."  
We both sighed at the same time and tried to go back to finishing our homework. I always hang out at the Curtis house until my dad comes back from work, along with Darry.  
After a while Ponyboy and I finished our homework which wasn't that much and just as we put away our book and stuff, Sodapop hung up the phone and sat down in Darry's recliner.

At that moment Ponyboy got up from the floor and walked over to the kitchen calling out, "Do any of you want a Pepsi?" "Yes please!" "No, thank you!"  
I looked over at Sodapop I saw him rubbing at his forehead, I picked up a not pad and quickly wrote on it and while I was writing Soda looked over at me with a curious look.  
I then turned it towards him and he smiled as he read what I wrote on the note pad. '_You okay?' _He picked up Ponyboy's note pad and wrote on it quickly, he then turned it over to me. '_Just tired of the drama._'  
I gave him a sympathetic smile and just as I was writing back a reply Ponyboy came right in holding two Pepsi's in his hands, he gave me one, I closed my note pad hiding my note that said, '_I love you._' as both my dad and Darry walk through the door.

My dad and I walked over to our house which was right next door to the Curtis house, as I put my stuff away in my room, I then walked back out to the kitchen where I then got started on dinner as my dad sat on his recliner trying to relax after his long day at work.

As I got all what I needed to make dinner I then turned on the radio that was on the counter so that I could listen to music while I made dinner, I smiled at the song that was playing because not only was it one of Sodapop's favorite but it was also the song that Sandy hated.

With that thought in mind I then hummed along with the song as I continued to make dinner.

The next day both my dad and I went over to the Curtis house so that my dad and Darry could go to work together, "Hey everybody!" I called out joyfully as I entered the household but soon my smile turned into a frown as I saw Sandy sitting on Sodapop's lap with his arm around her waist.

"Hey!" Sodapop replied back with equal joy in his voice while Sandy just narrowed her eyes at me, I smiled at Sodapop not even looking at Sandy and wondered, from the glance that I got, how on earth could she sit while wearing such a short and tight skirt!?

That was the difference between me and her, while she wear short skirts' and tight shirts' I wear loose fitting shirts' with fitting blue jeans' and a pair of light blue sneakers.

Also where she was a blond wavy hair, I was a curly light brunet. Also instead of dark blue eyes, I had light honey-hazel eyes. I quickly made up an excuse and made my way to the bathroom where I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that my eyeliner was almost gone. I sighed at myself for I knew that Sodapop would never love me the way that I loved him, I wasn't pretty enough.

I opened the bathroom door hoping that Sandy wasn't still out there and it would seem that it was my lucky day because she was no longer there, I was more then happy and went over to the couch and sat next to Sodapop and when I did he looked over at me and said in his wonderful voice. "Hi."

"Hi back." I replied and he chuckled at my response. "Hey, what are you doing later?" At my question he looked over at me, I was hoping that he didn't have anything planed with that slut Sandy. "Nothing, why?" He answered and smiled over at me once he was done answering me. At his answer I felt like I could fly over the moon and back.

"Wanna do something then?" At my suggestion Sodapop nodded his head and immediately jumped to his feet while at the same time yelled out, "Yeah! Let's go!" He then grabbed my hand and started to lead/drag me to the front door and out the house. By the time we were on the sidewalk I noticed that he was still holding my hand.

I smiled even bigger and allowed him to lead the way.

He took me to the park where we sat down on the monkey bars, "Remember when you sprained your ankle on these when you were 10?" I laughed and nodded my head. After that day I made sure to never fall off of them ever again.

"Yeah!" "What about the time when you and Ponyboy went down the tube slide together and got stuck?" He laughed and smiled at me, "Yeah! Then Two-bit thought that it would be such a good idea to slide down and try to get us out, but then instead of just being two that were stuck ended up being three that were stuck?"

We laughed so hard that I actually thought that I was going to fall off the monkey bars again. "I miss those days." I said as I then put my head on his shoulder. "Yeah, me too." He quietly said as he put a hand on top of my head.

"Soda, I just don't understand?" I whined out a bit, "Why are you doing this to yourself?" I asked as he put away the ring that he showed me and then try to find a shirt to wear. He looked at me and shrugged.

"Because I love her..." He replied as he found a shirt and put it on. I just rolled my eyes and fall back on his bed and blew my bangs out of my face that fell right back into place, I need to cut them they are a bit long.

"Don't you love me too?" I asked, I was basically pouting because I just knew that he was ruining his life and would be miserable when he asked her to marry him. He went over to me and sat down next to me.

"Of course I do, but I love you like a sister if I had one." I knew he was going to say that. "I love Sandy and I want to marry her, your just going to have to understand that."

I was sitting in my room on my bed reading a book when I heard a tapping noise against my window, at first I thought that it was the rain but I soon realized that it was actually Soda who was tapping at my window. "What are you doing?" I whispered/yelled at him

"I'm bored and I wanna talk." He replied back. I laughed and opened my window all the way so that he could climb inside, I helped him in considering that he was soaked. Once he was inside I shut the window and put a blanket on him.

"About what?" "Nothing in particular. I just wanted to talk that's all." I smiled and rolled my eyes at him as I sat down on my bed, he was quite for a few minutes. "Are you coming to the dance on Saturday?" I thought about it a lot, I didn't want to go and watch my life ask the girl that I hated to marry him.

In the end I decided to go, for Sodapop. "I guess..." I sighed and he smiled his greatest move star smile, a shiver went down my spine. "Thanks! It really means a lot to me that you'll be there for me!" He whispered/yelled to me and hugged me right after, we stayed like that for a long time.

We then talked the whole night and I tried not to laugh too loud so I wouldn't wake up my dad. "If Sandy, knew that you were here she would kill you." I wasn't joking either, she'd freak out if she knew. "I know, but I don't care."

I got up on Saturday I had convinced Soda to go on ahead without me and that I would meet him there, I put on the dress that my dad gave me that he told me that once belonged to my mother, at first I didn't want to wear it because I was scared that I would ruin it or something but he had convinced me to wear it somehow.

It went up to my neck and rapped around it but it wasn't choking me, it was instead a bit lose making it comfortable to wear. It was sleeveless and just went past my knees, it had a bit of a ruffle at the bottom of the dress. It was soft but silky to the touch, it had a few flower patterns here and there making it seem that they were being blown by some kind of invisible wind. Around my stomach was a ribbon that was tied into a bow at the end. The color of the dress was this amazing light gold and the flowers and the ribbon was this light royal blue, I was also wearing light silver 1.5-inch strapless heels. I did my hair showing off my curls as much as possible and applied a little bit of makeup to brighten/highlight my natural looks.

Once I figure that it was good enough I walked out of my room and made my way to the living room where my dad, Johnny, and Ponyboy where waiting for me. When I entered the living room they all gasped at me. "Wow, Amy! You look...beautiful!" Ponyboy said as he gazed at me, I blushed at his words and looked away.

Johnny and Ponyboy were going/taking me to the dance and they too were dressed nice though nothing too fancy. Darry, Sodapop, Steve, and Dally were already at the dance. Two-bit was out in the car, he was going to take us to the dance.

"Well we should get going then." Johnny said. We then said bye to my dad who told the boys to practically guard me from any and all boys who would try to flirt with me, I just rolled my eyes because even if there were some boys flirting with me I wouldn't bother with them because the only boy that I wanted to notice me was going to be forever out of my reach after tonight.

I walked into the place where the dance was being held, which was at the Dingo, there was a bit of people but still plenty of room to walk and not feel like your trapped. We looked around until Two-bit spotted Darry and Dally, we made our way towards them and when we finally reached them Dally made a compliment/pass at me.

Darry glared over at him as did Two-bit, but just laughed it off and patted my head. Darry complimented me and I thanked him, while the music was playing a nice dancing kind of music and the others talked amongst themselves I try to spot Sodapop. After a while I had finally spotted him and he looked to be alone, I smiled and try to make my way to him but when I got closer I saw that Sandy was with him as well.

I froze because I knew that he was going to or was just about to ask her to marry him, I felt myself freeze on the spot and just before I could turn around and walk away I saw Sandy look my way. Her eyes went...wide. I was a bit shocked, I mean that I have never seen her with that kind of expression but as I kept on looking at her I then realized that she was looking at what I was wearing.

I then looked at what she was wearing and what she was wearing, not surprisingly, a really tight red above the knee high low cut dress. With bright red high heels that look awfully painful, she then narrowed her eyes at me. I guess Sodapop was wondering what she was staring at because soon he too turned around and when he did, his eyes went wide and his mouth fell open when he saw me.

I didn't know what to do and while I was standing there and looking at them and I saw Soda, reach into his pocket and was about to pullout something from his pocket, my own eyes went wide and before I could see what it was. I turned around and ran right out from the dance and once I was out, I went to the side where there was a wooden bench against the side of the wall.

I sat down on the wooden bench, I put my head in my hands and tried to stop my tears from coming.

About two minutes after I had ran out of the dance, Soda came running after me. I was still at the side of the Dingo when I looked up at him, I was sure that my eyes were still red and puffy. "Soda," I cried, "I'm sorry! I just couldn't watch!" I started bawling again. He sat down next to me and held me.

"Go. Back. Inside." I said in between my cries. "I'm running everyth-" But before I could finish my sentence I felt Soda press his lips against mine. When he broke away I just looked at him with shock.

It took me a while but I had found my voice, "B-but I thought that...w-what about Sandy? Aren't you going to ask her to m-marry you?" at my question he just smiled down at me and shuck his head. "Nope. It took me a while but I figured it out that I **_don't_** love Sandy." "R-really?!" He nodded his head.

"Then _who_ do you love?" At my question he smiled his move star smile that still gave me a shiver down my spine, he then gently pulled away from me and pulled out a folded piece of note pad paper from his pocket. That must have been what he was taking out before, he then unfolded it, turned it towards me and held it up to me and I gasped as I read what was written on it.

'_I love you._' I felt a new set of tears prick at the ends of my eyes, I then reached into my ribbon and pulled out the folded piece of note pad paper that I had safely tucked away. I had brought it with me so I could give it to Sodapop, so that I would be able to tell him how I truly felt before it was too late. I unfolded the note pad paper, turned it towards him and held it up for him to read what was written there for some time. '_I love you._'

His smile widen even further and his eyes sparkled like they were shooting stars, we then put down the pieces' of paper. We then leaned into each other and kissed, this was the happiest day of my life and it was also the moment that I've been waiting for. The day that he realized that we belonged together, that I belonged with him and that he belonged with me.


End file.
